


What a Trainwreck

by JustLoveKarma



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLoveKarma/pseuds/JustLoveKarma
Summary: The heros arrive in a new hyrule and meet another link. The hero of the Spirit tracks!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Link did not expect to wake up in the Middle of the night, He did not expect zeldas Ghost to be right in Front of him, scaring him and no he did not expect to fall from bed. He luckily didnt wake his roommate up. He stood up from where he lay on the ground to look up at zelda, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Zelda seemed panicked and was a ghost again. "What happened?", he asked quietly. Zelda began to throw her hands in every direction. "M-Malladus! He is back and took my body again! At least this time the tracks are still back, but he took my body and who knows where he is! I cant feel him in new hyrule at all anymore!", link watched as her ghost started to fly up higher, "what if we cant find them anymore? Oh how strong will he be once he had enough time? We dont have anjeans or Byrnes or any of the lokomos to help us this time!" "Zelda, come down!", link harshly whispered, hoping to get the girls attention, "let's deal with this outside so I don't wake Niko up, okay?" Zelda seemed to agree with him and left the house with link behind her. 

Twilight stretched as he took his surroundings in. His teammates were all looking around and some were having conversations about where they were. They just stepped through a portal and had to figure out in who's hyrule they were. Looking around twilight found that there were only 3 houses and two children, one playing around a rock and the other around a tree. "So this is none of our hyrules. Maybe we can find another hero to come with us!", wind exclaimed happily. Twilight smiled at the sailor and looked behind him. There was a tall man leaving the house that was closest to them. The man looked at them and blinked a few times. Twilight smiled to the man, hoping to maybe get a bit information from the man. The man looked to the house he had left and then to a house a bit farther from them and moved quickly that way. "That guy looks a lot like gonzo!", wind whispered to twilight and watched the man leave. The group, made of 9 heros, decided to split up. Four and wind will talk to the children, hyrule,legend and wild will look at the houses and talk to whoever they can to get a bit of information, twilight and warriors were to follow the man that looks a lot like alfonzo, while time will try to talk to the elder people or parents. 

Twilight and warriors stood right in front of the house that the man had entered. "Why dont you try to knock?", warriors asked. Twilight just looked at him as if he didnt believe a word he had just said, but still raised his fist to knock. Before his hand managed to reach the door however, a child, around the age of wind, opened the door. The child stopped when he spotted the two men. "Uhm, hello?", the child waved a hand awkwardly. "Uh, hello! We uh got lost! We are travellers you see and have no idea where we are. Would you be so kind to tell us where exactly we are?", warriors explained smoothly. Twilight looked the child over. He had blond hair, a small red hat, gloves, dark blue clothes and boots. On the child's hip was a snakelike rope. He couldn't really see the back of the child,but thought he saw a sword for a second. "Ah, so you two are travellers. I assume from the sea? Uhm you are In papucia village right now. In general you are in New hyrule. Uhm is there anything I can help you with?", the child had explained. Twilight had to think about the fact that the child said NEW hyrule. "Oh uhm, do you perhaps know of a hero, probably named link?", warriors asked, hopeful. The child blinked twice then looked to his side, shrugged and looked back at the two. "Uhm, my name is link, why are you looking for me?", the child, link, looked to his side again while talking. "Well, we're going to explain it in a moment, when we gathered the rest. I'm going to call them for a second", warriors explained and then turned around to gather the rest. 

Link was baffled. He really didnt expect to meet two strangers that were looking for him. Maybe they were in trouble. He will simply help them and that's it. Looking to his side, he sees zelda starting to think and fly up. Link sighed. He couldnt really act much since right in front of him was one of the strangers looking him over. He felt slightly nervous and really hoped that zelda would come back down. "Alright, here are we!" , a voice shouted. That one stranger with a blue scarf has apparently found friends. "Are you really sure you want them to be near you,if you dont even know them?", zelda flew down to him to whisper ask that. He just shrugged, hoping that would relay the message of I dont know, we'll see. "Okay, before we start I'm twilight, that is warriors, the guy with the blue scarf. Beside him the small guy in a four coloured tunic is four and right beside him is wind. Behind wind, the big guy with one eye is time.", the guy in the for pelt,twilight, started to explain and point to a few of them. Link needs a moment to think about the names he heard so far. Twilight, warriors, four, wind and time. "On my other side is wild and beside wild is hyrule and legend. The guy right behind you is sky.", twilight pointed behind link, which first of all scared him and second of all, he did not notice the guy behind him. When did he move from the house away? He just smiled, a bit nervously but hey a smile for kindness counts either way. It will take him a bit to remember all of their names and to figure put who was named what. The big guy with one eye, time probably, stepped forward for a second: "how about we all go and sit down somewhere before we explain the entire situation?" All of them seemed to be okay with that. Only link was a bit to nervous to say anything. So he just followed them. They sat down somewhere near a tree and time started to explain what the situation is. About how all of them were named link, were heroes and were from different times. They wanted him to come with them. Link was speechless. He looked to his side to see zelda and the person named wind. Wind smiled at him and zelda started to fly up by panicking. Link stood up but his hands in front as if to calm a spooked rabbit and apologized:" listen I really need some time to think and I also think I was called so if you'll excuse me, I'll be at my home" many of them nodded or smiled. So link just turned around and walked home. At home he laid down and thought about the entire thing. 

Link has fallen asleep, while niko told him the story of what happened during the hero of winds adventure. The hero of wind looked a lot like him, he realized. 

Wind was worried. The boy that they had just explained everything to, had looked to him shortly and then said he needed to think. Wind really hoped that they hadn't spooked the hero. It was probably weird to have nine strangers tell a kid that they needed him. Wind looked at the others. Twilight seemed to look at the man that looked too much like gonzo if gonzo wasnt a pirate. However the man had clothes similar to the boy. Maybe they were related? The guy that looks like gonzo looked up and approached them and stood right infront of twilight. "Good evening. My name is alfonzo and i noticed that you and the guy in the blue scarf were at nikos home. You were also talking to link, would you mind me asking about what?", the guy that just introduced himself as alfonzo questioned twilight, is that perhaps his gonzo son. Twilight looked slightly shocked but quickly shook his hands: "ah nice to meet you. I am twilight. We were looking for link so we talked to him." "Why do you want to know?", legend suspiciously asked as he came closer to twilight. "Considering that I basically adopted link and care for him, I would say that I deserve to know why he was panicked.", alfonzo shot back. The boy was panicked. Wind felt bad. The boy did get scared of them. "We didnt mean to scare link, be assured of that", twilight told alfonzo. He didnt look like he belived him and sighed. Wind tought there was a look of sadness on alfonzos eyes, he wasnt sure however since alfonzo eyed twilight and left shouting something. Twilight stared after alfonzo. "Great! Now what?", hyrule approached legend and shook his head. "We are gonna go to link and try to talk to him again. That should be ok."  
"Or link is going to come talk to us.", warriors said pointing to where link was approaching them. He seemed tired, wind noticed. "Alright. I slept a bit and thought about what you said. I will come along on whatever this journey is. ", link looked like he was about to fall asleep on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind thinks. Spirit is weird. Also slightly inspired by all aboard to lorule by princessofthieves. Check them out!

Traveling with spirit, that's what the new link had decided to name himself, was quite interesting. Wind noticed a lot of things about spirit. First spirit is most likely his successor, second he knows a lot about building things. Spirit said he was an engineer and an conductor, to which ,when wild had asked, it meant he knew how machines and some other things work and could use them. Third, he loves to talk about his train. while wind doesn't know what a train is, he was very interested to hear about the machine being extremely fast and being able to cross land in a few minutes. Unfortunately wind wasn't able to see it as they had switched hyrules just minutes after meeting spirit.   
As if noticing winds thoughts, spirit appeared beside wind.   
"So. Your the hero of winds?", spirit asked walking beside wind. 

"Yeah. Have you heard about me?", wind asked back, curious. 

"Oh absolutely! There is not one person in new hyrule that doesn't know about you!" Spirit exclaimed. 

Wind was proud to know many people knew about him but also a bit curious about how. Before he could ask something loud crashed through the forest they had been walking in. 

They happen to have landed in wilds hyrule, which wind really adores. The colour and wilderness of this hyrule were absolutely pretty. However just as pretty as wilds hyrule was it was also very dangerous. Linels, guardians and other monsters were almost everywhere. One time they were almost killed by a guardian just sitting there. Wind hadn't known better than to get close to that monster and almost died had wild not saved him. The guardian was destroyed and wild had then explained why and what those machines were. 

Everyone except for spirit was on edge. After all it could have been a guardian that fell. Or a linel that destroyed a tree. Time, who was in the front of the group, turned around to face them all and made a hush sign, putting his fingers to his mouth. Wind doesn't make a sound and decides to look around seeing wild and twilight ready with arrows, hyrule and legend directly behind him looking at each other, behind those two were sky and warriors holding their swords, on the side a bit away from spirit was four also looking around. Unsure of what to do wind looks to spirit, who seems to be looking scared. 

"Spirit is everything alright?" Wind asks ina whisper. 

Spirit looks towards wind with wide eyes and asks: "since when do giant monsters with trees as weapons exist?" 

Wind looks around again. He can't see the monster and is absolutely confused about how he knows that. "You need to ask wild that he should know. But how do you know about that?" 

"Because its right behind that tree and might be staring at me." Spirit said pointing to a tree with his nose. 

Wind squints and sees the giant eye. He gulps and looks to wild hoping he had noticed too. To winds surprise, he did and is talking to twilight. Before wind could even begin to figure out what they say a loose tree is falling towards him. He quickly attempts to avoid it by side stepping twice, bumping against spirit and falling down, dragging spirit with him. The tree lands just a hair length from their bodies. Wind was very lucky he decided. He did not get crushed by a tree. However there was a ruckus around him. Wind felt someone dragging him to his feet as there were vibrations of huge feet hitting the ground. How did they not even notice that monster? Wind shook his head and look at the person dragging him to his feet. Spirit looked shaken up and pulling him on the arm. 

"Everyone run out of his hitting distance and use arrows to shoot its eye!", wild yelled while leaving danger zone and pointing his arrows towards the monsters eye. 

"Wind, windwindwindwindwind can you please start to run?!", wind heard someone yell pull him along. Spirit clearly was stressed so wind shook his head again and let spirit pull him without strength. He doesn't even know why he hadn't just run to begin with.   
Seeing everyone take out their arrows and other magical items, wind did the same taking out his arrows and shooting the monster, which barely had any idea where to go to in order to flee the onslaught of arrows. The monster after being hit with over most likely 20 arrows fell dead on the ground, disappearing into black smoke. Wind sighed in relief. 

"That was intense.", spirit walked towards wind 

"You think so? I mean we almost escaped being crushed by a tree." Wind smiled to spirit. For some reason wind felt wrong swearing in front of spirit. As if swearing would taint the kids soul ir something like that. 

"At least no one got hurt. Unless someone is hurt. Is someone hurt?", spirit looked around and looked satisfied hearing "no"s and "im fine"s from everyone. 

"Lets continue. We might be close to a stable or village. What do you think wild?", time spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"There should be a stable close to us. If we continue we might be there by night." ,wild started going towards a direction.   
Naturally everyone started to follow wild. Spirit walked beside wind and wind behind time. Right behind them was twilight who was last and kept an eye out for other monsters. 

Wind noticed that spirit looked to his side a lot as if talking to some invisible force. As if a ghost or invisible monster was beside him. Or maybe spirit was just nervous to be with 9 people who shared the name link and were equipped with a lot of weapons. 

"Sooo. Is there anyone you would have said goodbye to if you could before going on this adventure?", wind asked, a little nervously but curious to know who spirit, his successor would have. 

"Well I did say goodbye to most of them already. Actually I was up since morning just going around telling people not to worry should they not see me for a while. Actully I would have loved to tell Niko exactly where I will go and what I'll do. Alfonzo knows so he might tell him.", Spirit talked for quite a while about how his mentor probably saw him, would explain it all to Niko and the rest should someone happen to get curious. Wind was a bit confused at some points and a little annoyed at the 3rd repeat of the same sentence. He noticed that Spirit really liked to talk and to really get lost in his talking. Like a child telling a parent they just built a sand castle. Wind couldn't help but smile and laugh. Unfortunately spirit noticed and blushed, realizing he talked too much most likely. Time alsi noticed and raised an eyebrow at wind. Spirit opened his mouth to probably ask something but was interrupted by Wilds excited shout of "we're here!" Everyone was ecstatic to sleep in a bed or at least under the roof. However when they went to check in, the woman mentioned there being only 9 beds available. Wind sighed. That meant one of them had to sleep on the ground. Time was thanking the woman and paying for 8 beds since one of them would have to sleep on the ground. The woman was kind. Legend, four and hyrule were discussing about who slept where. Wind really didnt want to sleep on the ground and turned away from them, looking at spirit who seemed a bit nervous. Maybe he didn't want to sleep on the ground either. 

"Hey! How about we go into our room first. I kind of think its weird they have a 9 bed room.", twilight called them all 

"Ah that one room where people could rent the beds. Unfortunately someone had broken one bed leaving 9 left.", wild explained while following. 

Wind sighed again and walked beside spirit. Once in the room he could see the 9 beds. The ground was covered with a carpet and the beds were all clean white. Wind felt someone grab him. The voice however stopped him from punching said someone. Spirit had grabbed him and yelled: 

"I'm sleeping on the ground! No argument!" 

Everyone looked confused. Wind really didnt know how to react but found it sort of funny when spirit had taken a pillow and blanket from the table,the woman had nicely put there, and threw them on the ground lying on there. Sky walked up to spirit but a quiet snore stopped him from reaching down. Twilight just shrugged and motioned to them being quiet. 

It was a weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all aboard to lorule , where engineer sleeps on the ground and I love that idea. Its by princessofthieves! You can find it by the spirit tracks tag or the ravio tags. I hope this isn't too bad of a chapter as I have done my best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First post and first fanfic to this website and linkeduniverse. I'm a bit nervous so I would appreciate constructive criticism


End file.
